Winx Club (2004)
'Italian/Original' 'Main Cast' *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Debora Magnaghi as Roxy (seasons 4-5,7) *Tiziana Martello as Roxy (season 6) *Laura Lenghi as Aisha *Ilaria Latini as Flora *Gemma Donati as Musa *Perla Liberatori as Stella *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna English Voice Cast (4kids Entertainment;2004-07) 'Main Cast' *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Vasthy Mompoint as Layla (season 1-2) *Christina Rodriguez as Layla (season 3) *Caren Manuel as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Lisa Adams as Stella (some episodes) *Lisa Ortiz as Musa *Dani Schaffel as Tecna (season 1-2) *Rebecca Soler as Tecna (season 2) Supporting Characters 'Minor Cast' *Rachael Lillis as Headmistress Faragonda, Ediltrude, Vanessa (3x09), Priscilla, Pixie (2x20), Amaryl, Lucy, Ninfea, DuFour & Barbatea *Su Meredith as Griselda *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Marc Diraison as Helia *Kerrie Williams as Francine & Amore *Mike Sinterniklaas as Riven *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Sean Schemmel.as Baltor *Andi Whaley as Lockette *J Griffith - Darkar *Megan Memory as Chatta *Caren Manuel as Darcy * *Lisa Ortiz as Matlin, Digit, Katty, Mitzi and Icy *Veronica Taylor as Princess Diaspro, Zarathustra & Alice *Kacy Rogers as Vanessa *Bella Hudson as Piff, Maia, Daphne, Liss and Yakobetta *Priscilla Everett as Princess Amentia *Meghan McKraken as Chimera English Voice Cast (Cinélume;2007-09) 'Main Cast' *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom (season 1-3) *Angela Gallupo as Bloom (season 4) *Lucinda Davis as Layla *Holly Gauthier-Franke as Flora *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Sarah McCullough as Musa (season 1-3) *Anik Matern as Musa (seasons 3-4) *Lezlie Karls as Tecna (seasons 1-2) *Jodie Resther as Tecna (seasons 2-4) Supporting Cast ' *Lezlie Karls as Daphne *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Martin Watier as Helia *Susan Glover - Griselda & Nebula (season 4) *Sarah McCullough as Stormy (season 1-3) *Anik Matern as Stormy (season 3) & Matlin *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Lockette *Liz MacRae as Tune *Sara Camacho as Roxy *Thor Brishopric as Anagan *Terrence Scammel as Ogron *Todd Fennell as Nabu *Lucinda Davis as Digit *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Mary Smith as Amore *Mark Camacho as Gantlos *Danny Brochu as Sky English Voice Cast (Nickelodeon;2011-14) 'Main Cast *Kari Wahlgren as Narrator *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Amy Gross as Stella *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Romi Dames as Musa *Morgan Decker as Tecna 'Supporting Cast': *Hynden Walch as Amore (Seasons 3-4), Lockette (Seasons 3-4), Amarea, *Molly C. Quinn as Lockette (Season 6) *Amy Gross as Caramel, Flora's Guardian of Sirenix & Mermaid Guardian (Season 3) *Grey DeLisle as Headmistress Griffin, Queen Marion (Season 6), Couple at the Party (6x06), Zulema, Belladona, Queen Niobe (Season 3-5), Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix & Nebula (Season 6), *Alejandra Reynoso as Mermaid Guardian (Season 3), Chatta (Season 6) *Lara Jill Miller as Chatta (Seasons 3-4), A more (Seasons 3-4), Jolly (Seasons 3-4) *Kari Wahlgren as Jolly (Season 6), Queen Luna (6x14), Mermaid Guardian (Season 3), Mermaid Guard (5x26), Headmistress Faragonda ,Shimmering Shells (5x07), Purple-haired witch (6x04), Concorda, Diletta, Jade, Calavera Villagers (6x15), Vampire Girl (6x11-12), Sirenix Book, Plants (6x11), Rachel, Talking Plant, Talassia & Sage *Jessica DiCicco as Miele, Lorie (6x10), Evy, Selina, Lucy, Dana, Zing & Fairy Students (6x14) *Morgan Decker as Amore (Season 6), Lemmy *Lilliana Mumy as Roxy *Larisa Oleynik as Icy/Snow Queen, Daphne, Marion, Old Mermaid (322), Girls in Gardenia (611) & Fairy students (614) *Jennifer Hale as Galatea, Barbatea, Ginger and Sally *Romi Dames as Cherie, Trista & Phylla *Jennifer Cody as Darcy/Ariadne, Morgana, Lazuli, Vera, Ballet Teacher, Magnethia & Villagers of Calavera (6x15) *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy/Bride of Frankenstein, Alice (Season 6), Trista, Veronique, Niobe, Wise Woman, Guardian mermaid (S3), Pixie (6x02), Fairy (6x05), Vampire girl (6x11-12) & Girls in Gardenia (6x11) English Voice Cast (DuArt Film and Video;2015-present) 'Main Cast' * Haven Paschall as Bloom * Eileen Stevens as Flora * Jessica Paquet as Stella * Alysha Deslorieux as Aisha * Kate Bristol as Musa * Saskia Maarleveld as Tecna * Suzy Myers as Roxy 'Supporting Cast:' * Eileen Stevens as Kalshara, Little Girl with headband (ep176), Purple-haired girl (ep169) and Francine (ep181) * Jason Griffith as Rhodos * Saskia Maarleveld as Stormy * Billy Bob Thompson - Sky, Biff, Faragonda's Digmole * Marc Thompson - Brafilius * Michael Liscio Jr. - Helia * Abe Goldfarb - Orlando * Haven Paschall as Darcy and Kiko * Kate Bristol as Shiny * Jake Paque as Brandon * Alysha Deslorieux as Francine (ep180) * Kathryn Cahill as Mavilla * Wayne Grayson as Timmy * Erica Schroeder as Daphne, Icy, Critty, Sqounk, Faragonda and Young Faragonda * Henry F. Benjamin as Amarok * Lisa Ortiz as Cherie, Lucilly, Light-blue haired fairy (ep158), Chloe, Girl with yellow (ep169), Yellow-haired fairy (ep158) and Young Grosella * Suzy Myers as Blond-haired fairy (ep158) * Jessica Paquet as Green-haired fairy (ep158) 'French Voice Cast' 'Main Cast' *Carole Baillen as Bloom *Mélanie Dermont as Musa 'Venezuelan Voice Cast' 'Main Cast' *Melanie Henríquez as Bloom (seasons 1-6), *Mariangny Álvarez as Bloom (season 7-present), Kanika (season 6) *Gabriela Belén as Mei-Li *Yasmil López as Tecna *Rocío Mallo as Roxy *Lidia Aboutt as Aisha (seasons 2-4) *Judith Noguera as Aisha (seasons 5-6) *Yojeved Meyer as Aisha (season 7-present) *Anabella Silva as Musa (seasons 1-2) *Yaraiví Alcedo as Musa (season 3) *María José Estévez as Musa (seasons 4-6) *Mayela Pérez as Musa (season 7) *Navid Cabrera as Musa (season 8-present) *Rebeca Aponte as Flora (seasons 1-4) *Ivanna Ochoa as Flora (seasons 5-7) *Kelly Viloria as Flora (season 7-present) 'Supporting Cast:' *Judith Noguera as Cara (ep149-150), Cherie (ep137-144) *Melanie Henríquez as Headmistress Griffin, Chatta (season 6), Piff (season 6), Caramel (season 6), Lockette (ep64), Amore (eps 64 and 66), Mom (ep61), Sonna (season 5), Tharma (season 3) Athena (ep36), Nebula (eps95-104), Talssia (ep77), Tune (ep69), Lucy (ep77), Jolly (ep49), Tressa (ep77), Aisha's Guardian of Sirenix (ep129), Livy (eps 31 and 72), Nabu's Mother, Musa (some episodes), Dark Bloom (season 2) & Kalia (ep77) *María José Estévez as Lockette (season 3-4) *Sixnalie Villalba as Lockette (season 7) *Kelly Viloria as Chatta, Alyssa, Purple-haired girl (ep169), Digmoles (ep160) *Carmen Lugo as Maia, Shiny & Magnethia *Lileana Chacón as Darcy, Diana (season 4), Illiris (season 5), Amore (ep32), Flora's Guardian of Sirenix (seasons 5-6) , Amazon Fairy, Green Ethereal Fairy (eps91 and 101), Tune (ep32), Messenger from Solaria (ep53), Darma (ep93), Woman on TV (ep92), Arctic Fairy, Shilly (ep41), Athena (ep52), Ninfea (ep91), Kevin's Mother (ep32), Yellow-haired girl (ep169), Caramel (season 7) *Mariangny Álvarez as Amore (ep162, 1 part), Kanika (ep154) *Mayela Pérez Ferrer - Selina (season 6), Witch (eps134-135), Princess Tressa (season 5, eps122-130) *Rocío Mallo as Nebula, Headmistress Griffin (season 6) *Maythe Guedes as Stormy, Kimmy (ep28), Kiko (ep10), Girl in Magix (ep75) , Girl at Alfea (ep29), Amazon Fairy (season 4), Lolina (ep29), Arctic Fairy (season 4) *Leisha Medina as Icy (season 5-present), Macy (season 5), Trista (ep56), Desiryee (season 5) *Judith Noguera as Clarice (ep113), Alice (ep107) Voces adicionales European Spanish voices COMING SOON Finnish voices Main Cast ''' *Kati Solehmainen as Bloom (seasons 1-4) *Reetta Korhonen as Bloom (season 5-) *Aksa Korttila as Flora (seasons 1-3) *Henni-Liisa Stam as Flora (seasons 3-5) *Saara Lehtonen as Flora (season 6-) *Saara Ruokonen as Stella (seasons 1-2) *Susanna Karvinen as Stella (season 3-) *Elise Langenoja as Layla (season 2) *Tiimari Mikkola as Layla (season 3-) *Katja Mäenpää as Musa (seasons 1-4) *Saara Aalto as Musa (season 5-) *Hanna-Maija Nikander as Tecna (seasons 1-4) *Raili Raitala as Tecna (season 5-) *Taru Tikkanen as Roxy (season 4-) '''Supporting Cast *Elise Langenoja as Stormy (season 3) & Diaspro (season 1-2), Amore (seasons 3, 6-), Tune (season 3) *Susa Saukko as Diaspro (season 3), Daphne (season 3,5) & Darcy (season 3) *Mirjami Heikkinen as Diaspro (season 5), Icy (season 3-), Digit (season 3) *Raili Raitala as Darcy (season 5-) *Pauliina Virta as Icy (seasons 1-2) & Digit (season 2) *Katja Aakkula as Headmistress Griffin's (season 5-6) & Stormy (season 5-) *Taru Tikkanen as Lockette (season 6-), Caramel (season 6-) *Tiimari Mikkola as Cherie (season 6-) *Saara Lehtonen as Chatta (season 6-) Russian voices CTC/STS Main Cast ' *Larisa Nekipelova as Bloom and Musa (Season 2 Episodes 12-16, 21-26, Season 7) *Iva Solonitsyna as Flora *Ekaterina Semenova as Stella and Roxy (season 7) *Yana Belanovskaya as Tecna (season 1-5), Layla (season 2-5) *Maria Ovchinnikova as Layla (season 3), Tecna (season 3), Roxy (seasons 4-6) & Musa (seasons 4-6) *Yulia Cherkasova as Tecna and Layla (season 6-7) *Ramilia Iskander as Musa (seasons 1-2), *Dar'ya Frolova as Musa (season 3) '''Supporting Cast ' *Jana Belanovskaya as Stormy (seasons 1-3) *Zhanna Nikonova as Stormy (seasons 5) *Julia Cherkasova as Stormy (season 6) *Ekaterina Semenova as Queen Niobe, Icy & Diaspro *Maria Ovchinnikova as Selina *Iva Solonitsyna as Daphne, Ms. Faragonda, Darcy, Mirta & Lucy ' Specials ' *Larisa Nekipelova as Daphne (special 4) *Ekaterina Semenova as Daphne (specials 1-3) 'Nickelodeon ' 'Main Cast ' *Yakaterina Butskaya as Bloom (Season 3-5) *Anna Syrbu as Bloom (Season 6) *Inna Belikova as Flora *Natal'ya Valevskaya as Layla *Alina Protsenko as Musa *Yekaterina Braykovskaya as Roxy *Marina Loktionova as Stella *Anna Soboleva as Tecna ' Secondary Cast ' *Inna Belikova as Daphne Czech voices '''TV Prima (season 1) *Klára Jandová as Bloom *Terezie Taberyová as Flora *Jana Mařasová as Stella *Jolana Smyčková as Musa *Lucie Vondráčková as Tecna TV Barrandov seasons 1-4 *Klára Jandová as Bloom *Terezie Taberyová as Flora *Jana Mařasová as Stella *Ivana Korolová as Musa *Klára Sedláčková–Oltová as Layla *Lucie Vondráčková as Tecna *René Slováčková as Darcy *Klára Vodenková as Stormy season 7 *Terezie Taberyová as Bloom *Rosita Erbanová as Roxy *Regina Řandová as Faragonda *Ivana Korolová as Musa *Kateřina Peřinová as Aisha *Eliška Burkert-Nezvalová as Flora *Jolana Smyčková as Stella *René Slováčková as Kalshara *Martina Kechnerová as Mavilla *Pavlína Kostková-Dytrtová as Tecna Specials *Klára Jandová as Bloom *Jolana Smyčková as Stella *Eliška Burkert as Flora *Ivana Korolová as Musa (special 1) *Klára Sumanová as Musa (specials 2-4) *Viktorie Taberyová as Tecna *Klára Oltová as Layla Nickelodeon ''' '''season 3, 5 *Kateřina Petrová as Bloom *Ivana Korolová as Musa *Terezie Taberyová as Tecna *Petra Hanžlíková-Tišnovská as Aisha *René Slovacková as Flora *Jitka Moucková as Stella seasons 6-7 *Rozita Erbanová as Bloom *Kateřina Peřinová as Aisha *Ivana Korolová as Musa *Terezie Taberyová as Tecna *Irena Hrubá - Hanáková as Daphne *Klára Sochorová as Stella *Petra Tišnovská as Icy *Jana Páleníčková as Stormy Specials *Katerina Petrová as Bloom *Ivana Korolová as Musa *Petra Tišnovská as Aisha *Jitka Moucková as Stella *René Slovacková as Flora *Tereza Taberyová as Tecna Norwegian voices Main Cast *Siri Nilsen as Bloom (season 1-4) *Hanne Dancke Arnesen as Bloom (season 5) *Lisbeth Skogstrand as Flora (season 1-5) *Suzanne Paalgard as Tecna (season 1-3) *Marit Synnøve Berg as Layla, Flora (season 6) *Malin Pettersen as Musa (season 1-5) *Cecilie Mellum as Stella (season 1-6) *Inger Gundersen as Daphne *Tine Skjold as Roxy Recurring cast *Suzanne Paalgard as Icy, Chatta *Malin Pettersen as Darcy (season 1-5) *Inger Gundersen as Stormy, Griselda, Amentia (season 2), Headmistress Faragonda (season 4) *Unn Vibeke Hol as Ms. Griffin, Headmistress Faragonda (season 1-4) *Lisbeth Skogstrand as Vanessa, Diaspro, Mitzi *Marit Synnøve Berg as Lockette Serbian voice cast Main Cast *Jelena Stojiljković as Bloom (seasons 1-3) *Aleksandra Cucić as Bloom and Flora (season 4) *Jadranka Pejanović and Aleksandra Širkić as Bloom (season 5) *Sofija Jeremić as Bloom (season 6) and Flora (season 7) *Aleksandra Širkić as Flora (season 1-2) *Bojana Tušup as Bloom (season 7) *Mariana Arandjelović as Stella (season 1-3,7) *Bojana Stefanović as Musa (season 1-2, 4) *Mina Lazarević as Stella (season 4) *Nataša Balog as Tecna (season 1-4), Layla (season 4), *Jelena Djordjević as Flora (season 3) *Aleksandra Djurić as Layla (season 2-3) *Miomira Dragićević as Musa (seasons 6-7) *Danica Todorovic as Layla and Tecna (season 5,7) *Snezana Neskovic as Musa (season 3-4) Supporting Cast ''' *Jadranka Pejanović and Aleksandra Širkić as Icy (season 5) *Nataša Balog as Ninfea, Amore , Morgana, Lockette & Digit (season 4) *Ana Marković as Amore (seasons 2-3), Icy (seasons 1-3), Griselda (season 3) & Diaspro (season 1), *Aleksandra Cucić as Nebula & Headmistress Faragonda (season 4) *Aleksandra Djurić as Lockette (season 2-3) *Miomira Dragićević as Darcy (season 6), Stormy & Headmistress Faragonda (season 7) *Aleksandra Širkić as Tune (season 2) *Sofija Jeremić as Vanessa (seasons 1-2), Digit (seasons 2-3), Darcy (seasons 1-2) & Diaspro (season 2) *Jelena Stojiljković as Chatta (season 2-3) *Mina Lazarević as Chatta , Griselda & Mitzi (season 4) *Jovana Cavnić as Selina, Headmistress Faragonda and Icy (season 6) *Jovana Miskovic as Stormy (seasons 1-3), Mirta (seasons 2-3) and Daphne (seasons 1-2) *Mariana Arandjelovic as Princess Tressa (season 3), Daphne (season 3), Ninfea (season 4) and Headmistress Mavilla Croatian voice-over cast '''Main Cast A.V.I.D. Studio (2007-2010) ''' '''seasons 1& 2 * Nina Benović – Flora, Stormy, Mitzi * Marko Jelić – Sky * Ivan Krošelj * Zrinka Kušević – Musa, Daphne, Vanessa * Mitra Muždalo – Aisha, Mirta *Tajna Peršić – Tecna * Nina Sabo – Bloom * Igor Šehić * Željka Vujaković – Stella, Icy * Dinko Vujević seasons 3 & 4''' ' * Nino Dabac * Marko Jelić * Zrinka Kušević – Musa, Daphne, Vanessa * Valentina Lončarić * Mitra Muždalo – Aisha * Ivana Ljubičić * Lorena Nosić – Bloom * Gloria Šoletić – Tecna * Matija Tonković * Željka Vujaković – Stella, Icy * Dinko Vujević * Domagoj Vorberger – Valtor '''Gold-Net (studio)/NET Studio(2012-2016)' Specials *Lorena Nosić — Bloom (specials 1-4) *Željka Vujaković — Aisha (special 4) Seasons 5-7 * Lorena Nosić – Bloom * Sunčana Lovrić – Musa * Nina Benović – Flora * Zrinka Antičević – Stella * Tana Mažuranić – Tecna * Lana Blaće – Aisha Ukrainian voice cast Main Cast *Ekaterina Buts'ka as Bloom *Olena Blinnikova as Flora *Svitlana Shekera as Tecna *Natalya Polishchuk as Layla and Stella *Valentyna Sova as Roxy and Musa * Supporting Cast ''' *Ekaterina Buts'ka as Stormy *Olena Blinnikova as Icy and Miss Griselda *Svitlana Shekera as Vanessa & Darcy *Natalya Polishchuk as Headmistress Griffin *Valentyna Sova as Mitzi (season 1,4-5), Daphne & Headmistress Faragonda * Hebrew voice cast '''Main Cast *Adi Zino as Bloom *Etti Castro as Musa *Meirav Damari as Stella *Roni Nadler as Layla *Avital Abergel as Roxy (season 4) *Rona Bekerman as Roxy (season 5-) *Orly Tater as Flora *Yasmin Ayun as Tecna (seasons 1-2) *Inbal Schechner as Tecna (seasons 3-5) *Hilly Israel as Tecna (season 6-) Supporting Cast *Liraz Charchi as Icy (seasons 1-2) *Liat Har-Lev as Icy (season 3) *Einat Azulay as Icy (seasons 5-7) *Sigal Braisblat as Darcy (seasons 1-3) *Maya Bar Shalom as Darcy (seasons 5-7) *Shahaf Wolman as Stormy *Anat Niv as Headmistress Faragonda *Orly Katan as Griselda *Effi Ben Israel as Headmistress Griffin, Daphne Hungarian credited voice cast 'Jetix' Main Cast *Tamara Zsigmond as Bloom *Kiss Virág as Stella *Andrea Roatis as Flora (seasons 1-2) *Eszter Nyíró as Flora (season 3) *Anita Böhm as Layla *Éva Dögei as Musa *Kriszta Németh as Tecna Supporting Cast *Ildikó Osi as Icy *Éva Madársz as Stormy *Ildiko Csampisz as Darcy *Szilvia Dallos as Headmistress Faragonda *Mari Illyés as Headmistress Griffin *Éva Zakariás and Ági Kökényessy as Diaspro (season 3) 'Nickelodeon ' Main Cast *Kata Takách Nemes as Bloom *Eszter Bánfalvi as Musa *Titanilla Bogdányi as Layla *Anna Peller as Tecna *Zsófi Mánya as Stella (seasons 3-4) *Tamara Zsigmond as Stella (season 5-6) *Dorina Csifó as Stella (season 7-) *Ilona Molnár as Roxy (seasons 4-5) * Supporting Cast ''' *Angéla Eke as Selina *Bernadett Vágó as Tressa *Éva Dögei as Daphne *Gabi Borbás as Headmistress Faragonda *Tünde Törtei as Stormy *Kiss Virág as Darcy *Krisztina Nádorfi as Icy *Edit Farkasinszky as Headmistress Griffin European Portuguese Voice-Artists '''Main Cast *Barbara Lourenço as Bloom (season 1) *Rita Castro as Bloom (season 2) *Maria Camôes as Bloom (season 3) *Patricia Gaspar as Bloom and Roxy (season 4) *Inês Marques as Bloom (season 5-7) *Isabel Ribas as Musa and Tecna (season 1) *Raquel Gonçalves as Tecna (season 2) *Tânia Borges as Tecna (season 3-4) and Bloom (season 8-) *Ana Ritta as Tecna (season 5-6) and Stella (season 7) *Ana Santos as Tecna (season 7) *Paula Fonseca as Flora (season 1) *Catarina Santos as Flora (season 2) *Susana João as Flora (season 3-) and Tecna (season 8-) *Marta Madeira as Layla (season 2) *Inês Pereira as Layla (season 3-) and Roxy (season 4-6) *Monica Figueiras as Musa (season 4-6) *Alice Mendeiros as Musa (season 7) *Ana Teresa Pousadas as Musa and Roxy (season 8-) Supporting Cast *Paula Fonseca as Daphne (season 1)